erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes
Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes is the nineteenth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the ninth of Season 2. It features fearsome psychologist and cannibal, Hannibal Lecter, battling England's greatest detective Sherlock Holmes and his partner Dr. Watson. It was published on November 13, 2015. Cast EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. John Watson David Thornhill Jr. as Barney Matthews (cameo) Lyrics Lecter's lines appear in orange, Sherlock Holmes' in green, Dr. Watson's in light green, and Barney Matthew's lines appear in white.* 'Hannibal Lecter:' Hurm. Not Jack Crawford’s typical duo of dimwitted detectives, But yet, they sent the best to figure out what is suspected. A skilled Brit with his intelligent assistant as a confidant, But, what I sense is a con of which Sherlock lacks all confidence. Isn’t this correct? I’d wish you say yes, for as I was first arrested When a census man tested me and I ate his liver - as I was so tempted. 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' Now listen here! Patience, Watson, we should play by his rules. Only he could point us the direction of our enemies that we choose. Right, sir. I was just excited by this psychic’s mind-biting brightness So let’s shine some light on this; Lecter, do you know of -- 'Hannibal Lecter:' Oh no, no, no, no, you were doing fine… You were respectful, corrective and let him knew when he had stepped out of line. It seems to me, for partners, both of you get bothered by the other, You seem a bit… departed. Tell me, how’s your relationship with your brother? 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' Excuse me, Dr. Lecter, but I don’t see the relevance in asking such a question. He’s wasting our time, Holmes. No. I’m perplexed and at attention. And as I said before, only he can inform us of the terrorist’s whereabouts in the States But if you test him, he’ll put you on his plate! Watson, that’s the risk we take! 'Hannibal Lecter:' Oh, a terrorist you say? I believe I know your man. He’s escaped sanatoriums, ruled his city by an iron hand. 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' Or so you claim. No, that would be the truth, I’d say. So Dr. Lecter, do you know of this man by name? 'Hannibal Lecter:' Antsy, aren’t you? My my, I merely gave a hint, and you’re already sweating. Your veins are popping. Sherlock, you wouldn’t happen to be injecting? And Watson, I admire you. You have a strong hand of your wits. But your partner here seems to be only reliant upon the syringe. 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' That’s enough! Watson, stand down. This hound’s bound to cross-examine you. I know what he wants. What? He’s curious about our youth. Oh please! See, we can not work with the deranged! He’s as crazy as I am, only he is in a cage. Name your price, Hannibal. I am sure that we can settle this. Are you serious?! Shall I share the story of my Great Hiatus? 'Hannibal Lecter:' Oh no, that’s fine. I figured you’re the type to fake his own demise. What? You didn’t expect I’d know of you before you came across my eyes? How foolish of you two. But, you mentioned me naming my price. I request a better cell, better food, a better life… Can you handle that vice? 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' I can make arrangements. He does not deserve such statements! You’ll be the brightest man to grace it. I assume you’ll attempt to escape it. In which case, I can place it. Watson, contact my agents. That is a deed most tainted! Only -- if he names him. 'Hannibal Lecter:' You are very pleasant, detective. As for the suspect in question, An identification is unknown, a John Doe of tricks and penguin. But, a nickname stands afoot. And he’s not your normal horror. For this man combats the darkest of heroes. His name -- 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' Is “The Joker”. 'Hannibal Lecter:' ...Yes. 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson:' You’ve done it, Holmes! Of course. I carry tonnes of qualms, however. As I suspected, he wants to escape, and surely I must deliver. Barney, (Yes, Mr. Holmes?) secure his cell even further, he’ll be hellbent. (Yes, Mr. Holmes.) But Holmes, how’d you know? Well, I recalled what he had said. Uh huh. He said you had a strong hand of wits, like a hand of a card game, And our contact stated that our target hangs with penguins, but forgot a name. A trick playing, penguin allied caper? One who handles poker. Of course! It was elementary, my dear Watson, that it was The Joker. Trivia *This is the second battle in the "Rorschach Saga". Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes Category:TKandMit Category:Story battles